


Fight For Life

by Mikurira



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: AnimaliaChallenge, Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena sebuah pelajaran hidup tidak hanya bisa dipelajari dari sesama manusia, tapi juga dari semua makhluk hidup di bumi ini. Begitulah yang Tsuyoshi pikirkan ketika menemukannya. For #AnimaliaChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini untuk memenuhi AnimaliaChallenge.  
> Bagi yang tidak tahu Kinki Kids, bisa mengambil form mereka saat disini ([Natsu No Ousama Performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YUBrDoaTZU))  
> Tsuyoshi adalah lelaki yang memakai kemeja biru-biru dan Koichi adalah yang memakai jaket kulit :D  
> atau bisa lihat di sini juga [Swan Song Performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWO0UlvGEDE)  
> Tsuyoshi yang memakai topi dan Koichi yang memakai jas putih :D

Ketika awal mereka tinggal bersama di asrama sejak mereka berumur 12 tahun, Koichi sudah tahu kalau Tsuyoshi memang memiliki hobi memancing—berkutat dengan kail, jaring, pancing, air dan berbagai hal berkaitan dengan memancing. Koichi tahu kalau hobi Tsuyoshi bukanlah hanya sekedar ‘hobi panggung’ yang sengaja ia buat untuk memenuhi ekspektasi fansnya. Begitu juga dengan Koichi sendiri; dia tidak main-main dengan hobinya mengenai F1 dan mobil, tapi untuk berpikir seseorang menyukai memancing—tidakkah itu terlalu membosankan dan berlebihan? Benar-benar belebihan, sampai-sampai nama panggung yang ia gunakan untuk karir solonya dinamakan _Endlicheri Endlicheri_ ; sebuah nama yang diambil dari seekor ikan berhabitat sungai di Afrika sana. Koichi benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini begitu menyukai makhluk bersirip tersebut.

 

“Koichi,” panggil Tsuyoshi sambil menarik tali pancingnya perlahan, membuat lelaki yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dari telepon genggamnya, “kau boleh meninggalkanku sendirian di sini kok,” ujarnya serius, membuat lelaki di sebelahnya tertawa saat mendengar kata tersebut darinya.

“Eh, kenapa? Padahal ini satu satunya hari kita mendapat jadwal libur bersama,” ucapnya sambil memperhatikan lelaki itu memancing.

“Hm…” Tsuyoshi hanya berdeham kecil dengan pandangan lurus ke arah danau biru di bawahnya. Memang benar kalau hari ini adalah salah satu hari langka dimana jadwal mereka berdua tidak lagi padat seperti biasanya. Koichi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam panggung musikal Endless SHOCK selama dua bulan terakhir, dan Tsuyoshi juga telah menyelesaikan jadwal panggung karir solonya beberapa minggu yang lalu, membuat kesempatan berharga untuk melewati waktu bersama— _berkencan—_ seperti ini bisa terbilang cukup langka. Tapi tentu, Tsuyoshi tahu kalau tidak seharusnya mereka _di sini,_ di tempat pemancingan seperti ini.

“Bagaimana? Pulang?” tanya Koichi tiba-tiba, membuat Tsuyoshi akhirnya tersenyum.

“ _Tuh kan_ , memang membosankan ‘kan pergi memancing ke sini,” tawanya menanggapi lelaki di sebelahnya itu, “padahal kalau ingin pulang tinggal— _woah!_ ” dan tali pancing itu berputar cepat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik kailnya dari dalam kegelapan biru air di bawah sana. Tidak peduli dengan percakapan untuk rekannya barusan, Tsuyoshi menarik benda itu sekuat tenaga, berusaha menarik makhluk itu keluar permukaan.

Percikan air nyaris membasahi jaket yang Tsuyoshi pakai kalau saja ia tidak segera mundur beberapa langkah, mendapati sebuah ikan berukuran sedang berwarna hitam keunguan di hadapannya. Koichi tertawa, bertepuk tangan kecil saat mengetahui keberhasilan lelaki itu menarik ikan tersebut.

“Wooh, aku tidak pernah melihat yang begini!” kata Koichi memperhatikan Tsuyoshi memasukan ikan tersebut dalam keranjang air miliknya, “nanti malam _sashimi_?” senyum Koichi menatap Tsuyoshi yang masih sibuk membenarkan ikan-ikannya di sana.

“Mm… boleh sih…” kata Tsuyoshi akhirnya selesai memasukan ikan-ikan tersebut dalam keranjangnya, “Ko-chan, bantuin angkat?” tanyanya menatap pria di sebelahnya dengan mata berkaca, membuat Koichi hanya bisa menatapnya dalam senyumnya.

“Hmm?” ia menatap lelaki yang memohon padanya itu, “ _maa…_ ” dan tanpa komplain dan komentar tidak penting, Koichi segera membawa keranjang itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya; sekaligus memastikan kalau mobil ferarinya tidak akan basah dan kotor karena benda itu.

 

 

“Yang terakhir itu aku tidak tahu loh…” ujar Tsuyoshi memperhatikan ponsel pintarnya bingung. Koichi yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya hanya bisa ber-‘hn’ dengan nada bertanya, “itu ikan yang terakhir… entah kenapa rasanya belum pernah lihat…” Lanjut Tsuyoshi sambil terus menggeser layar ponselnya, mencari-cari data di internet untuk memastikan.

“Bukannya ikan tawar biasa?” tanya Koichi basa-basi; sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu, tetapi karena memang sudah alaminya ia selalu membalas percakapan dari rekannya tersebut, jadi secara reflek lelaki itu berkata apapun untuk membalasnya. Terkecuali jika percakapan itu tentang F1, mobil dan sains; mungkin Koichi akan sedikit lebih antusias untuk membicarakannya.

“Nnn… bukan,” kata Tsuyoshi lagi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

“Padahal tinggal dipotong juga, jadi _sashimi_ dan masuk ke perut gampang kan?” Koichi menekan gasnya ketika melihat lampu tanda hijau menyala. Tsuyoshi menghela nafas panjang.

“Kau tahu Koichi?” Tsuyoshi menutup ponselnya dan menatap pria di sebelahnya serius, “kau tahu kenapa ikan terbang sering melompat di permukaan?” tanyanya dengan nada serius. Koichi menarik nafas; ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan dibawa kemana.

“Ya, kau sudah bercerita itu lebih dari 10 kali—”

“Mereka melakukan gerakan seperti itu untuk bertahan hidup,” potong Tsuyoshi mengembalikan pandangannya pada jalanan di sampingnya, “menurutmu kenapa mereka harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukankah itu cara yang aneh untuk hidup?” tanyanya sambil masih terus berniat untuk menjelaskan. Koichi yang tahu benar sifat lelaki ini lebih memilih untuk diam dan fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

“ _Maa…”_

“Kau kira mereka melompat tidak akan merasa kesakitan berada di udara?” tanya Tsuyoshi lagi, yang pastinya sebuah jawaban adalah sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan olehnya, “meskipun mereka kesakitan, tetapi untuk bertahan hidup mereka tetap melakukannya,” lanjutnya lagi masih dengan tatapan menuju ke jalanan di sampingnya, “dan begitu juga manusia…” ucapnya serius, “apapun yang terjadi, kita harus melewatinya untuk hidup, meskipun sakit sekalipun…” Tsuyoshi terdiam sejenak setelah mengatakannya. Merasa pemikirannya sedang berjalan kesana-kemari, mencari sebuah pencerahan terhadap pemikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya suara Koichi menghentikan lamunannya.

“Tsuyoshi, jadi mampir ke supermarket?” tanyanya sengaja mendistrak pemikiran lelaki itu.

Tsuyoshi menatap lelaki itu sebentar, menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, “un, bumbu masak ada beberapa yang habis, tapi kalau mau makan makanan yang berasa hambar sih, tidak usah mampir tidak papa kok,” ucapnya menyarankan. Koichi tertawa.

“ _Hahahaha._ Tidak mau,” ucapnya menghentikan mobil tersebut di depan supermarket.

 

 

Koichi duduk manis diam di ruang santai apartemen Tsuyoshi, menunggu lelaki itu menyelesaikan dirinya memasak malam itu. Tangannya berkutat pada ponsel pintarnya, mencari-cari informasi terbaru soal F1 kesayangannya. Dari arah dapur, wangi sup mengudara memasuki penciuman lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya Tsuyoshi membawa makanan itu ke meja makan dan menyuruh pria itu untuk makan bersamanya di sana.

“ _Yappari, sashimi!_ ” kata Koichi melihat potongan ikan segar di depannya senang.

“Un, tapi aku tidak memotong yang terakhir itu,” kata Tsuyoshi lagi memberitahu. Koichi yang baru saja mengangkat sumpitnya langsung menatap pria itu.

“Yang hitam keunguan itu? Kenapa?” tanyanya bingung.

“Entahlah, sepertinya dia telah melalui perjalanan panjang. Tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan hampir mati, jadi kumasukan akuarium saja,” kata Tsuyoshi mencicipi sup miliknya.

“Heee…” Koichi terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali memakan makanannya dan melupakan percakapan barusan. Koichi memang bukan orang yang peduli untuk urusan semacam itu sih, jadi dia tidak pernah ambil pusing soal hal begitu.

Dan makan malam hari itu terasa begitu cepat. Sebuah pelukan singkat pun menjadi acara diujung pertemuan mereka hari itu. Koichi berpamitan pulang untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena esok ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan di kantor agensi, sementara Tsuyoshi masih ada jadwal untuk syuting acara regulernya; dan tentu saja berlama-lama di dalam apartemen Tsuyoshi bukanlah hal yang baik karena bisa-bisa mereka berakhir di tempat tidur dan melupakan jadwal rencana pekerjaan mereka esok hari.

Selesai mencuci piring dan peralatan makan, Tsuyoshi terdiam sejenak di ruang santainya, menghidupkan alunan musik ambiens gelap yang membawa suasana damai tersendiri untuknya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam memikirkannya.

Tsuyoshi bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan tenang menjalani hidupnya. Segala aspek kehidupan dan bentuk kesinergisan antara pemikiran jiwanya adalah yang paling utama. Ia tahu dirinya adalah seorang pesimis yang selalu berpikiran negatif . Mungkin memang dia adalah seorang _idol,_ tapi ia juga adalah seorang manusia; yang butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri. Sudah cukup baginya untuk merasakan depresi mendalam yang pernah dialaminya ketika masa mudanya dulu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk merasakan sebuah perasaan seperti ‘membenci manusia’ dan merasakan sebuah tingkatan depresi parah yang berujung keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—walaupun sampai saat inipun terkadang ia masih sering merasakannya. Memikirkannya kembali, Tsuyoshi hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang untuk mencoba meredakan pemikiran rumit dalam benaknya barusan.

Mata lelaki itu bergerak pelan dari satu sisi ruangan ke sisi lainnya, yang kemudian berakhir pada sisi akuarium baru berisi ikan tak bernama itu. Tsuyoshi terdiam, mencoba untuk memikirkan ikan itu—bagaimana kehidupannya, kenapa dia bisa berakhir di dalam danau seperti itu, atau mungkin saat ini dia sedang mencari kawanannya di sana; Tsuyoshi tidak tahu, tapi Tsuyoshi ingin tahu. Dan begitulah pemikirannya saat ini. Kalau saja Koichi sekarang ada di sini bersamanya, Tsuyoshi bisa yakinkan kalau lelaki itu akan memarahinya dan bertanya kenapa dia harus memikirkan ikan tak bernama itu begitu dalamnya. Dan tentu saja jawaban Tsuyoshi sendiri adalah tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu ingin memikirkannya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Tak ada pencerahan, Tsuyoshi kembali membuka iPad miliknya, mencari lebih dalam ke arah situs-situs informasi binatang air dan berakhir menemukan sebuah nama asing yang belum pernah di dengarnya; _Kunimasu_ _._

“Hm?” Tsuyoshi bergumam sendirian, mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati sebuah tulisan _“nyaris punah”_ yang tertera di salah satu penjelasan mengenai ikan tersebut.

Hanya dengan dua kata tersebut, dan ditambah dengan penjelasan mengenai pabrik kimia beracun yang membuat dua kata tersebut ada di sana, jelas membuat Tsuyoshi semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah perasaan sakit muncul di dadanya. Bertahun-tahun mereka mencoba untuk bertahan dari perairan beracun itu, meski populasinya terbilang cukup sedikit, tapi alangkah hebatnya mereka untuk bisa tetap bertahan di dalam kerasnya lingkungan mereka. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang luar biasa? Dan lagi, pada akhirnya tetap saja manusia-lah yang berserakah diri tanpa memikirkan hal lain kecuali keuntungan untuknya. Bukankah tidak adil rasanya jika hanya sepihak saja yang mendapat kelebihan sedangkah pihak lain akan dirugikan? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal tersebut malah membuat kebenciannya terhadap tingkah manusia semakin meninggi, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan membaca dan menarik nafas panjang, atau dia tahu kalau pemikiran rumitnya akan muncul dalam waktu beberapa detik jika ia meneruskannya.

Tsuyoshi terdiam sejenak, menatap ikan yang sedang berenang lemah di dalam akuarium miliknya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup perlahan, sebelum membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil sisa makanan yang Tsuyoshi berikan padanya tadi.

“ _Yappari,_ lebih baik di sana kah?” gumamnya pelan, sembari berpikir untuk mengembalikan ikan tersebut ke habitat aslinya, karena ia tahu, bersama dirinya pun sama sekali tidak akan membawa keberuntungan untuknya. Tsuyoshi juga mengetahui perasaan 'pergi' dari tempat asalnyanya, karena bagi seorang Tsuyoshi yang tinggal di Nara dan bekerja di Tokyo, perasaan untuk kembali ke rumah tempatnya tinggal adalah yang lebih baik dari apapun juga, hal itulah yang pada akhirnya memutuskan dirinya untuk mengembalikan ikan itu ke tempat asalnya.

 

* * *

 

Koichi turun dari mobilnya, menatap Tsuyoshi yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan syuting acara reguler mereka ketika hari itu. Sudah tiga hari semenjak mereka bertemu terakhir, dan entah kenapa wajah Tsuyoshi kini terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya, membuat Koichi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi selama tiga hari terakhir ini.

Tentu bukan seorang Tsuyoshi kalau ia tidak bisa menutupi wajah suramnya ketika berada di depan kamera, membuat Koichi semakin yakin kalau anak itu pasti sedang terjadi apa-apa—sesuatu yang Koichi tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari gerakan wajah dan tubuh lelaki itu. Sudah bersama sejak bertahun lalu, membuat Koichi paham benar soal lelaki itu. Tanpa kata-katapun, ia bisa menebak kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya; walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah itu sebenarnya.

“Kenapa berwajah gelap, hm?” tanya Koichi begitu mereka selesai syuting hari itu. Tsuyoshi menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya, seperti masih enggan untuk bercerita, “sesuatu terjadi?” tanya Koichi lagi sambil meminum botol air mineral yang tersedia di meja ruang ganti mereka.

“Hmm…” Tsuyoshi menatap dua bola mata itu kembali, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya, “ikan yang kemarin—”

“Ah, ikan yang kemarin kah…” Koichi menatap Tsuyoshi mengangguk-angguk serius, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah ingin mendengar lanjutannya dari lelaki tersebut atau tidak, “kenapa?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Ternyata hewan langka…” jawab Tsuyoshi pelan. Koichi terdiam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan akan dibawa kemana pembicaraan ini.

“He? Lalu?”

“Kunimasu, ikan yang nyaris punah keberadaannya,” kata Tsuyoshi lagi sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk basah, “kau tahu kenapa ia nyaris punah?” tanya Tsuyoshi menatap Koichi berkaca, yang ditatap tahu kalau ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban darinya, membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam menatap dua bola mata bulat tersebut.

“Mereka pernah hidup dalam kondisi air yang keras,” kata Tsuyoshi serius. Koichi hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, “mereka hebat ya, bisa bertahan dalam kondisi lingkungan yang seperti itu,” ucap Tsuyoshi agak sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, “aku berpikir, ‘waah, meskipun mereka dalam kondisi begitu, ternyata mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup yaaa, hebaaat’ dan menyadari bahwa tidak mudah untuk memperjuangkan hidup di dunia ini,” lanjut Tsuyoshi lagi masih menatap Koichi.

" _Maa..._  tapi mungkin memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu,"

"Lalu kenapa manusia harus seperti itu?" Tsuyoshi pandangannya menajam ke arah lelaki itu, dan yang ditatap kini menghela nafas pelan sebelum menepuk pundaknya.

“Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tawanya pelan, "pulang ini, mau mampir ke _yakiniku?_ ” tanyanya Koichi sambil mengelus bahu lelaki itu pelan, mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

Tsuyoshi terdiam sejenak, menatap dua bola mata yang melihatnya lurus tersebut. Tsuyoshi tahu meskipun Koichi seperti terlihat tidak mempedulikannya dan selalu mengubah topik pembicaraan yang mengarah pada pemikiran negatif miliknya, hal tersebut adalah untuk mendistraknya dari pikiran seperti itu. Tsuyoshi tahu kalau Koichi tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, berkata bahwa dia khawatir dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seolah peduli terhadapnya, karena itulah Koichi lebih memilih untuk melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini, dan Tsuyoshi paham dengan hal itu. Dengan cara mendistraksi pemikiran berlebihan pada dirinya, Koichi berusaha untuk mengurangi beban stres dan depresi dalam pikirannya, dan entah kenapa, memikirkan Koichi yang seperti itu malah sukses membuat Tsuyoshi tertawa kecil saat menyadarinya.

“ _Maa,_ kalau dibayarin sih aku mau,” kata Tsuyoshi akhirnya, membuat Koichi terlihat lega saat melihat sebuah senyuman keluar dari wajah pria di depannya.

“Oke,” ucapnya menepuk bahunya senang sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menyelesaikan urusan terakhirnya dengan sang manajer hari itu.

Tsuyoshi masih terdiam di tempat, memikirkan banyak hal yang berjalan cepat di kepalanya saat ini. Dan tentu saja pelajaran kecil berharga yang ia dapatkan dari sejenak bersama ikan tak dikenalnya itu juga tidak akan pernah Tsuyoshi lupakan; untuk terus bertahan di lingkungan yang menyakitkan ini, bagaimanapun juga masih ada orang-orang penting di sampingnya yang terus mendukungnya. Untuk setidaknya, Tsuyoshi sadar akan hal itu. Karena bagiamanapun juga, setiap makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini berhak untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya dari apapun juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk list data endangered animal yang ada di Jepang bisa dilihat _[di sini](https://www.env.go.jp/en/nature/biodiv/reddata.html)_.  
>  Kunimasu termasuk di dalamnya yakni _Oncorhynchus kawamurae_
> 
> Fact : nama panggung Tsuyoshi adalah benar-benar Endlicheri Endlicheri. Silahkan google untuk lebih tepatnya. Dan tentu saja kecintaannya terhadap ikan dan memancing bukanlah fiksi belaka <3 //aphakamu


End file.
